


kingdom come

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loyalty, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin Na. If you asked anyone in Hogwarts to describe they’d all say things like hot, handsome, cute, adorable, confident, amazing, I want to marry him, sexy but Jeno Lee would say, my world. Because that was what Jaemin was to him. His world. No one would’ve thought that the two would end up being together. After all, Jaemin was a Slytherin while Jeno was a Gryffindor. Their rivalry was quite the show.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 50





	kingdom come

When Jeno and Jaemin first met it was utter chaos. They were at each other’s neck for the stupidest reason. For Merlin's sake it was about which underwear brand was better. They were the rivals throughout 4 years of Hogwarts until it suddenly changed in 5th year.

“Hyuckie please don't tell anyone. Jisung is the only one who knows. I mean besides my parents and the professors that is. You have to promise me.” Jaemin pleaded towards the younger. Haechan just looked at his best friend in utter shock. Jaemin braced himself for the ‘Jaemin let’s stop being friends now. You’re a freak.’ It never came. All that came was a warm hug from the other.

“Oh Nana… why would I tell anyone? You know this is going to make me more clingy than I normally am? Why didn’t I notice this earlier? Oh god I’m the worst friend ever.” Jaemin teared up as the words came out of his friend’s mouth. He thought the other would leave him. Discard him and find someone else. Haechan slightly pulled away from the younger and saw Jaemin’s teary eyes. “Oh no. Nana don't cry. Do you want me to get Jisung?” Jaemin shook his head and picked up Haechan’s arms and put them around himself and snuggled in the older’s embrace. 

“You’re warm…” Haechan chuckled at Jaemin’s statement. He stroked the younger’s soft pink hair and moved around so that both of their positions were comfortable. The train compartments weren’t very comfortable to sleep in but Haechan did his best to make sure his best friend wasn’t going to get out of the train with any neck pains. He looked up to the compartment door as he heard it sliding open to reveal Jaemin’s younger brother Jisung.

“Hey Haechan hyung… guessing he told you. Take care of him. Since you’re the only one in Slytherin with him make sure he doesn’t skip any meals and here. They’re for whenever he has an episode” Jisung handed the older a pill bottle. Haechan gestured to his pocket, not wanting to unwrap his arms around the drowsy Jaemin. 

“God Jisung, why did you have to be in Gryffindor again? And when is Markie coming? Stupid prefect duties.” Haechan grumbled as Jisung sat down opposite of him.

“Hey! Me being a prefect has saved your ass numerous times. Considering how many times you almost got in trouble with Professor Boa last year you should be thankful towards me. Oh hey Jisungie.” Mark slid into the compartment and took a seat next to the Gryffindor. 

“Yeah but you never refrained from taking away our house points did ya, I can’t believe you’re a Hufflepuff hyung. You can be as annoying as those stupid Gryffindors. Not you Sungie.” Jisung looked pointedly at Haechan as he insulted his house.

“I mean no one can be as scared as you when they go into a haunted house.” Haechan paled at Jisung’s statement while Mark started giggling.

“Okay to be fair, both me and Minnie were crying our eyes out when we were finally out of that torture. And Nana got protection from you so that does not count.” Jaemin started whining at the memory of that and Haechan quickly started calming him down. Mark looked at the two best friends fondly. 

“Yeah well you were the one who suggested we go there Haechan hyung. Even though Minnie hyung insisted on not going you pushed through with it so I had no choice but to protect my favorite hyung from the jumpscares.” Jisung stated. 

“I hated it. It was too scary.” Jaemin softly said and pulled out of Haechan’s embrace and straightened his back.

“Awwww was it too scwawy for wittle Jaemin?” All the occupants of the compartment rolled their eyes as the door slid open to reveal Jaemin’s rival since first year Lee Jeno and his friends Zhong Chenle and Huang Renjun.

“Yes. Unlike some people we aren’t blessed with the almighty power of ‘bravery’ that you like to pride yourselves over” Jaemin deadpanned. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to the other.

“I mean I wouldn’t say you have anything to pride yourself over. Even your Quidditch skills are down in the gutter.” Jeno started taunting the younger and Jisung was having none of it.

“Lee. Out. Now.” 

“Pshhh. Okay fine Jisung. See you later Na.” Jeno smirked and slammed the door closed.

“Why did I end up in the same house as him? Ugh I can’t stand him.” Jisung glanced at his brother who brought his legs closer to himself. “Nana hyung everything he said was wrong okay? You have so many things to be proud of. And your Quidditch skills are better than his so he can go suck his dick.” Jaemin lightly chuckled at his younger brother’s praises towards him and shook his head.

“Anyone want something from the trolley?” the trolley lady said. Mark glanced at the others in the compartment with him and groaned at the expectant faces of the three. He stood up and went out of the compartment to buy their snacks. 

“Why is it me that always has to pay.” Mark grumbled.

“You’re the oldest Markiepoo.” All three said in unison and smugly smiled.

“For the last time stop calling me Markiepoo.” Mark groaned.

“Never.” said Haechan with a smirk.

“I hate you guys.” Mark said exasperated.

“Correction. You love us. Markiepoo.” Jaemin chirped in. Mark sighed and threw up his hands.

“I give up. Let’s just get our robes.”


End file.
